


Christmas Bells

by eyeshaveit48197



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeshaveit48197/pseuds/eyeshaveit48197
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas Morning Surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Bells

“Happy Christmas, love. How are you feeling this morning?” I hear my husband’s baritone voice whisper in my ear as he wraps his arms around me while handing a large mug of my morning tea while I am watching the snow fall outside.

I take a large gulp of the bitter liquid and cringe. “Good Morning. I should be asking you that question. You had quite a bit to drink last night at Martin’s party.” I ask him.

“Yes, nothing an aspirin or two hasn’t take care of. It was a good time had by all and I do believe that we both had a good time.” I can see the reflection of his face in the window and the smirk on his lips.

I smile back at him. “We did. What time are we due at your parents today?”

Ben looks at his watch. “Not until later on this afternoon.”

“How about leisurely breakfast then?” I inquire.

He takes my mug from me and sits it down on the table next to us and turns me around to face him. “Since it is our first Christmas as man and wife, how about I make you a full English.” He says.

I chuckle as I remember the first and last time Ben made me breakfast, in which it took a week just to get the smell of burnt food out to the house. “We both know you can’t cook, so how about you let me make a gourmet breakfast for you this morning instead.” I suggest. He nods in agreement.

After breakfast, I pull Ben into our living room and sit him on the couch. “I have a small gift for you.” I say to him, as I walk to our elegantly decorated tree and pull out a small simple red wrapped box from within the tree itself. I walk back over to Ben and hand out it to him. 

“Sweetheart, I thought we agreed that we would exchange gifts at my parents?” He says looking at the box then me with a combination of slight displeasure and surprise on his face while placing his hands on my hips drawing me closer to him.

“We did, but this is something I wanted to give you while we were alone. I would have given it to you last night, but we got back so late.” I answer softly.

Ben takes the box from me and examines it. “It’s beautifully wrapped. I am not sure if I want to open it. Looks like you put a lot of thought into this.” He teases.

“I did. I think you’ll like it. Please.” I beg quietly as I sat on the coffee table behind me.

“Hmmm. What could it be? Do I get three guess before I open it?” He queries smiling.

“You will never guess it.” I say with a smirk then bite my bottom lip. 

“No?” He asks and I shake my head again. He continued to unwrap, slowly untying the velveteen ribbon, then unwrapping the red paper to find soft baby blue box underneath with the wording Tiffany’s scrolled across the top. He smiles and shakes the box to hear it slightly jingle. “Is it the cuff links that I fancied?” He asks.

I shake my head and bite my lip again.

“I really liked those cuff links.” He says with a faux disappointment to his voice.

“You’ll like this better. I promise.” I say amused.

“Is it a tie clip?” He guesses again.

“You don’t wear tie clips.” I state with a smile.

“I would if I had one. It would make me look more fashionable.” He says grinning.

“It would take more than a tie clip to make you more fashionable.” I mock.

“I know. That’s why I married you.” He jokes.

“No we both know you married me because I am brilliant, funny and can cook.” I kid.

“I married you because you are “arm candy” as my so called publicist calls you.” He taunts.

I roll my eyes. “Now the truth comes out. But it’s not a tie clip. You have one more guess.” I tease back.

“I love you.” He leans in and kisses me gently.

“I love you too.” I smile when he pulls away.

“An engraved lighter?” He guesses again.

“Now why would I get you an engraved lighter?” I ask him.

“Because you know I like to smoke.” Ben affirms.

“You will want to give it some serious thought about stopping after today.” I reply back.

“Why would I want to stop? You never mentioned that you did not like me to smoke before.” He inquires.

“I have but you just chose to ignore it. But it won’t be for me. Trust me.” I state warmly,

He opened took off the top, looked inside and a look of confusion crosses his face. “A silver baby rattle?” He looks at for a few long seconds before a look of realization appears on his face and he know what his true present is. He looks back at me, with tears of joy forming in his blue eyes. “You’re preg…” He whispers his voice cracking.

I nod and smile. “Yes. Between 10 and 13 weeks. And this…” Then I pull a small card out of the box and show him. “Is the appointment card for our first ultrasound.” I said softly.

Ben lifts me up into his arms and start twirling us around the room, excited and both of us laughing. He puts me down and kneels down in front of me and lifts my shirt up to expose my stomach and places a gentle kiss on it. “Happy Christmas little one.” He said softly to the child growing inside me. 

“Happy Christmas Daddy.” I reply back.


End file.
